detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Meikyū no Lovers
: performed by Heath from episode 27 until episode 51. Lyrics English Love is Burning. The rose that opened my heart is The only flame that can burn out the darkness Wandering around like a crown in a City covered with walls, like the mazes in the games Avoid the sorrow like trying not to step on shards The two walked towards the future in love Tonight, if I can resolve one riddle, the smile will Hurry up! return Hurry up! to you once again. At night, your breath plays a melody While you lie naked, after you've taken off your silk Eyes closed, the two, as much as they love one another, Scars each other and jump into the deceptive night Before the knife hidden in the dreams stab you Hurry up! expose Hurry up! the hidden trap Love is Passion. The love spilling over my two hands, I want to throw it against the darkness, embracing the light Love is Burning. The kiss exchanged in mystery will Continue to paradise, the one single exit Mouring over the disappeared love, turn the time back before Hurry up! the angels Hurry up! throw the body away Love is Passion. The worn-out voice from loneliness will Change into poems, if for you Love is Burning. The rose that opened my heart is The only flame that can burn out the darkness Love is Passion. The love spilling over my two hands, I want to throw it against the darkness, embracing the light Love is Burning. The kiss exchanged in mystery will Continue to paradise, the one single exit Rōmaji Love is Burning HAATO ni sakaseta bara wa Yami o yaki tsukusu tatta hitotsu no honoo Kabe darake no machi o GEEMU no you na meiro o PIERO no kibun de samayou Kanashimi no kakera o fumanai you ni surinuke Futari wa mirai ni koi shita Konya nazo o hitotsu tokiakaseba mata omae ni Hurry up! sugao ga Hurry up! modotte kuru Mayonaka ni omae ga SHIRUKU o nuida rashin de Kanaderu toiki no senritsu Me o tojite futari wa ai shiau hodo kizutsuku Damashi e no yoru e tobikomu Yume ni shikakerareta NAIFU ga mune o sasu mae ni Hurry up! nejireta Hurry up! wana o abake Love is passion ryoute ni afureru ai o Yami ni nagetsukete hikari dakishimetai Love is burning meikyuu de kawasu Kiss wa Rakuen e tsuzuku tatta hitotsu no tobira Kieta ai o nageki tenshi ga mi o nageru mae ni Hurry up! sekai no Hurry up! toki o modose Love is passion kodoku ni yatsureta koe mo Omae no tame nara uta ni kawaru darou Love is Burning HAATO ni sakaseta bara wa Yami o yaki tsukusu tatta hitotsu no honoo Love is passion ryoute ni afureru ai o Yami ni nagetsukete hikari dakishimetai Love is burning meikyuu de kawasu Kiss wa Rakuen e tsuzuku tatta hitotsu no tobira Kanji Love is burning　ハートに咲かせた薔薇は 闇を焼き尽くす　たったひとつの炎 壁だらけの 　街を　ゲームの様な　迷路を ピエロの気分で　彷徨う 悲しもの　破片を　踏まないように　すり抜け 二人は未来に　恋した 今夜謎をひとつ　解き明かせばまた　おまえに Hurry up!　素顔が　Hurry up!　戻ってくる 真夜中に　おまえが　シルクを脱いだ　裸身で 奏でる吐息の　旋律 目を閉じて　二人は　愛しあうほど　傷つく だめし絵の夜へ　飛び込む 夢に仕掛けられた　ナイフが胸を刺す前に Hurry up!　捩れた　Hurry up!　罠を魔ｯ Love is passion　両手に溢れる愛を 闇に投げつけて　光抱きしめたい Love is burning　迷宮で交わすKissは 楽園へ続く　たったひとつの扉 消えた愛を嘆き　天使が身を投げる前に Hurry up!　世界の　Hurry up!　時間を戻せ Love is passion　孤独にやつれた声も おまえのためなら　詩に変わるだろう Love is burning　ハートに咲かせた薔薇は 闇を焼き尽くす　たったひとつの炎 Love is passion　両手に溢れる愛を 闇に投げつけて　光抱きしめたい Love is burning　迷宮で交わすKissは 楽園へ続く　たったひとつの扉 Category:Ending Themes